Capsule
by F.F. Black
Summary: A Drabble/Ficlet Collection.
1. Insurreição

**Personagem: **Mirai Trunks

**Gênero: **Drama/Family

**Classificação:** K

**Beta: **Aquarius Chann. E pincelado por Swan.

**Observações: **Acervo de drabbles e ficlets sobre a Família Briefs. Escrito através de _linhas_.

Agradeço imensamente a Aquarius Chann que me ajudou pra caramba a reunir pesquisas sobre o anime e as características específicas de cada personagem aqui descritos, além de dar sua opinião em cada drabble. Obrigada, xuxu. Também agradeço a Swan por ler e comentar cada cena escrita. Obrigada, as duas, pelos pitacos!

Boa leitura, amados (as)! ;]

**Linha I:** Rebeldia

* * *

**Insurreição**

por F.F. Black

" _Trunks, peço apenas que ignore o fato de seu pai ser o que é."_

Deveria ter entendido. Sim, deveria.

Deveria ter acreditado em minha mãe quando dissera sobre o comportamento obsessivo de meu pai.

Apesar de tudo em que me alertou, ainda via nele um herói em que nunca conheci, afinal, o filho vê no homem denominado _pai_ como o exemplo de orgulho e satisfação, para que o primogênito, assim, continuasse sua trajetória por toda a vida.

Portanto, como um garoto que imaginava naquele _valente guerreiro _que sacrificou sua vida para salvar a de muitos a altivez que tanto precisou para seguir em frente, encontrasse diante de si um cretino que pensa em seu único amor-próprio?

_"Por que, me diga! Por que você não se preocupou em ajuda-los?", o sangue circulava rápido em suas artérias, fechou o punho da mesma forma que seu semblante._

_"O que?", Vegeta para repentinamente atônito com a atitude do rapaz, " Do que você está falando?"_

_" A sua mulher e seu filho!"_

_E o saiyajin cerrou os dentes impaciente._

_"Eu não dou a mínima para nenhum dos dois, seu idiota. Não diga asneiras!"_

_Trunks o encarou com profunda indignação quando o mesmo voou sem ao menos olhar para baixo, onde Bulma tentava acalmar o bebê que soluçava às lágrimas. Seguiu o desaparecer do pai com um ar de revolta, fazendo uma auto análise do que acabara de ouvir._

Um filho é o exemplo vivo de seu pai, disso é verdade.

Mas nunca me permitirei ser igual a ele.


	2. Primogenitura

**Personagem: **Bulma Briefs

**Gênero: **Drama/Family

**Classificação:** K

**Beta: **Aquarius Chann. E pincelado por Swan.

**Observações: **Acervo de drabbles e ficlets sobre a Família Briefs. Escrito através de _linhas_.

Agradeço imensamente a Aquarius Chann que me ajudou pra caramba a reunir pesquisas sobre o anime e as características específicas de cada personagem aqui descritos, além de dar sua opinião em cada drabble. Obrigada, xuxu. Também agradeço a Swan por ler e comentar cada cena escrita. Obrigada, as duas, pelos pitacos!

Boa leitura, amados (as)! ;]

**Linha II: **Filho

* * *

**Primogenitura**

F. F. Black

Nada daquilo havia sido premeditado conforme você esperava que fosse. A aproximação, a união. Não possuía um laço afetivo e harmonioso com Vegeta e sabia disso antes mesmo de algum contato.

_Arrogante. Narcisista. Sádico. Vingativo._

O encara quando este saía pela porta da frente da Corporação dizendo que iria treinar nas montanhas enquanto você segurava Trunks próximo ao peito sem pronunciar uma única palavra. Nota o olhar gélido dele caindo sobre o bebê em seus braços, irritando-se com aquele comportamento de um pai diante de um filho, e o vê partir sem ao menos tocar no híbrido que também fazia parte dele.

Não interessava que o saiyajin estivesse distante de você – pois isso nunca realmente importou – ou de sua família. O importante é que estivesse próximo _dele_.

De Trunks.


	3. Soma de todos os erros

**Personagem: **Vegeta

**Gênero: **Drama

**Classificação:** K

**Beta: **Aquarius Chann. E pincelado por Swan.

**Observações: **Acervo de drabbles e ficlets sobre a Família Briefs. Escrito através de _linhas_.

Agradeço imensamente a Aquarius Chann que me ajudou pra caramba a reunir pesquisas sobre o anime e as características específicas de cada personagem aqui descritos, além de dar sua opinião em cada drabble. Obrigada, xuxu. Também agradeço a Swan por ler e comentar cada cena escrita. Obrigada, as duas, pelos pitacos!

Boa leitura, amados (as)! ;]

**Linha III: **Sacrifício.

* * *

**Soma de todos os erros**

por F. F. Black

"_These are my words that I've never said before"¹_

Escutou a indagação do garoto mas não respondeu.

"_Por que disse que devo cuidar da mamãe?"_

Não entendia que força era aquela de ordenar ao garoto que fizesse tal coisa. Respirou devagar, cogitando a idéia de que isso era alguma forma de afeição que sentia por Bulma ou a transparência do lado humano que escorria diante de si mesmo deixando-o mais incomodado.

"_Porque fiz a minha escolha..."_, respondeu em pensamento sem virar para encara-lo.

- Me encarregarei de derrotar Majin Boo – disse simplesmente como se aquela fosse a resposta mais eloqüente no momento e sentiu o exaltar do filho com aquela afirmação tão convicta, mostrando que sozinho não era suficientemente adequado para exterminar aquele demônio a caminho. Mas ele não deu a mínima para que o garotinho dissera, pois aquilo que estava prestes a agir não era para brincadeiras.

Tinha optado pela alternativa que mais cabia, não só ao seu orgulho saiyajin, mas ao bem de todos em que passou a confiar.

Para o bem de sua família.

- Trunks, apesar de ser meu filho, nunca tive a delicadeza de abraça-lo nem mesmo quando você era um bebê. – desvirou sua atenção para o monstro grotesco que se aproximava para se direcionar ao menino, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos. Como era impressionante que tinha o semblante de guerreiro idênticos aos dele e nunca havia reparado nisso, mesmo quando Mirai Trunks apareceu pela primeira vez! – Deixe-me abraça-lo.- pediu gentilmente, estendendo o braço enquanto caminhava em sua direção, deixando o garoto atônico com aquela aproximação, segurando o corpinho contra o seu, num abraço mais terno em que pode conseguir. Pensou, em seus momentos de _fraqueza, _na possibilidade de demonstrar isso algum dia, mas o orgulho cego o impediu inúmeras vezes.

As inúmeras vezes que ele aceitou.

Novamente aquela sensação absorvida do terráqueos cresceu, preenchendo suas artérias e então deixou-se levar, abrindo espaço em sua mente como se esse ato fosse irrelevante agora.

Não pode deixar-se de lembrar da companheira. Como fora tolo em ignorar tempo suficiente de não ver o crescimento do filho e a alegria dela quando o pequenino disse pela primeira vez o pseudônimo em que lhe foi designado: _Pai_.

E ele sorriu ao lembrar daquela palavra que desconheceu tanto.

- Cuide-se bem...Filho.

_Filho..._Soa tão ironicamente, mostrando seu lado inconstante, fazendo com que o garoto erguesse a cabeça assustado, não reparando no golpe que lhe foi deferido transformando o colorido da batalha na mais pura escuridão. Só assim para que não o seguisse contra Majin Boo.

Não tivera o tempo de despedir-se de Bulma e dizer que sentia muito por não ter sido tudo que ela desejava. Pensou que se fosse mais flexível com o Mundo teria sido melhor...

Pensou na vida inteira que podia ter sido e que não foi.²

"_I think I'm doing okay__."²_

_

* * *

_¹ "Estas são minhas palavras que eu nunca disse antes." (So Far Away - Staind)  
² _Pneumotórax_ de Manuel Bandeira  
³ "Eu acho que estou fazendo o certo" (So Far Away - Staind)


	4. As feridas que você sente

**Personagem: **Bulma Briefs / Vegeta

**Gênero: **Drama/Family

**Classificação:** K

**Beta: **Aquarius Chann. E pincelado por Swan.

**Observações: **Acervo de drabbles e ficlets sobre a Família Briefs. Escrito através de _linhas_.

Agradeço imensamente a Aquarius Chann que me ajudou pra caramba a reunir pesquisas sobre o anime e as características específicas de cada personagem aqui descritos, além de dar sua opinião em cada drabble. Obrigada, xuxu. Também agradeço a Swan por ler e comentar cada cena escrita. Obrigada, as duas, pelos pitacos!

Boa leitura, amados (as)! ;]

**Linha IV:** Pai.

* * *

**As feridas que você sente¹**

_Por F. F. Black_

Um passarinho banhou-se em poça d'água, espirrando nas folhinhas verdes que estavam em volta. O barulho das gotículas caindo sobre algumas folhas secas despertou a atenção de Bulma que sorriu gentilmente.

Diante do túmulo do pai, continha-se o suficiente para não chorar, evitando mostrar sua fraqueza diante de sua mãe desolada. Observou o banhar do pequenino pássaro, descobrindo que aquilo já bastava para diminuir um pouco do nó na garganta que sentia ao perceber que, à sua volta, o Mundo ainda girava. Abaixou a cabeça respirando profundamente, caminhou em passos lentos em direção à senhora Briefs e abraçou-a com força, sem dizer nada.

_Dor_. Era isso que sentia apesar de tudo, afinal, seu pai era tudo para sua mãe, assim como ele era para ela. Escutou o soluçar descompassado da mãe, que encostava a cabeça em seu peito. Sem jeito, levantou a sua mão direita para alisar os cabelos loiros agora envolvidos em um coque simples de senhora.

Trunks foi levado para a casa dos Son depois da constatação do óbito do avô – Bulma não permitiria que o filho visse seu sofrimento, ainda mais o sofrimento da avó – e Vegeta estava a poucos metros da ocasião, assistindo de longe. – pois sabia que ele jamais se envolveria nesses sentimentos tolos de perda.

A soltou devagar, voltando ao mesmo lugar de antes, encarou sem foco novamente o túmulo do Sr. Briefs e fechou os olhos.

"_Quem é a menina linda do papai?", ele erguia a pequenina de cabelos azuis, que sorria divertida e abria os braços, no alto._

_Lágrimas. _Evitou-as ao máximo, mas não pôde contê-las diante daquela lembrança de menina. Escorreu em seu rosto, pingando na terra ainda fofa e cerrou o punho sobre o peito dolorido, mordendo o lábio para tentar conter o que sentia. Deixou o outro braço livre, segurando com força a pontinha do vestido por alguns segundos, logo depois o soltou devagar.

A Senhora Briefs apanhara o gato preto, animal de estimação do marido, que ronronava e raspava o corpo na foto do cientista postada em cima do túmulo, o segurou com carinho, ainda chorosa, e abandonou o local deixando a filha sozinha.

Bulma fungou, deixando outra lágrima cair, olhou para o céu límpido tentando encontrar a imagem do pai através de algumas nuvens que passavam, mas não o encontrou. Um vazio atingiu seu peito e seu lábio tremeu.

Foi quando sentiu alguém tocando sua mão silenciosamente, no canto de sua palma, tão leve que parecia que a chamava para algo. Desviou seus pensamentos, virando assustada para o responsável por aquele ato repentino.

Vegeta, ao lado, encarava com ar frio o túmulo do sogro sem ao menos virar para ela, como se a mesma não existisse ali. Bulma continuava a observá-lo em uma análise profunda, sorrindo carinhosamente; segurou com firmeza sua mão, encostando a cabeça naquele ombro rude enquanto Vegeta continuava ali, sem se mover, e voltou a observar a terra fofa e a fotografia do senhor que sorria.

Apesar de tudo que passara até aquele momento, de uma coisa tinha certeza:_ não estaria sozinha._

_

* * *

¹Trecho da música Illusion de VNV Nation.  
_


	5. Mirai

**Personagem: **Mirai Bulma / Mirai Vegeta

**Gênero: **Drama/Tragedy

**Classificação:** K

**Beta: **Marina Hidalgo.

**Observações: **Acervo de drabbles e ficlets sobre a Família Briefs. Escrito através de _linhas_. **(BÔNUS ESPECIAL: ONESHOT)**

Agradeço imensamente a Aquarius Chann que me ajudou pra caramba a reunir pesquisas sobre o anime e as características específicas de cada personagem aqui descritos, além de dar sua opinião em cada drabble. Obrigada, xuxu.

Quero presentear essa fic as minhas amadas Aquarius, Swan, Tsuki e a todas (os) do fandon DBZ!

Fic participante do **37º Challenge Relâmpago** do Fórum Marauder's Map

_ítem: Flashback_

Boa leitura, amados (as)! ;]

**Linha V:** Flashback

* * *

**Mirai**

por F. F. Black

"Vegeta...Não sinto mais o ki do Vegeta."

E foi isso simplesmente que escutou de Krillin quando estavam no Templo Sagrado.

Prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos.

"_Não..." _Sussurrou mais para si do que aparentemente para os outros. _"Não pode ser." _Caiu sentada sobre as próprias pernas com Trunks nos braços que chorava sem motivo. Tentava calcular a possibilidade de Vegeta estar simplesmente escondendo seu ki para poupá-la de alguma coisa, mas as chances eram remotamente nulas, já que ele não se daria ao luxo de mostrar algum interesse no que ela poderia estar pensando.

_.x._

"Não se aproxime de mim, sua insolente." Afirmou gélido, seco, como se o toque dela fosse infectar sua pele.

"Fique sentado aí, Vegeta, e cale a boca, ok?" A caixinha de primeiros socorros estava postada na cadeira da escrivaninha, apanhara duas bandagens e esparadrapo colocando-os em cima da cama, ao seu lado. Começou a enrolar a atadura no braço vigoroso dele enquanto este virava a cabeça, com cara emburrada para o lado. Observou com o canto dos olhos sua expressão, fez biquinho de ingratidão e apertou um pouco mais o curativo com raiva. Vegeta grunhiu baixinho e virou-se para ela mais sério do que antes. Ela apenas parou de enfaixar o ferimento, erguendo a mão um pouco receosa. "M-me desculpe."

Olhou-a de cima a baixo com ar imponente e bufou.

"Que isso não se repita."

"Já pedi desculpas, está bem? E isso já é o suficiente." Retrucou com a voz um pouco alterada, porém com postura.

"Como é?" Indagou com os dentes cerrados, atarantado.

"Foi o que ouviu." Voltou a enfaixar o braço dele com os olhos semicerrados, ignorando tudo ao redor. "Até porque, tenho certeza que já sentiu dores piores do que essa, portanto não precisava ter pedido desculpas a você."

"E se você se comportar desta maneira estúpida perante a mim, sentirá as mesmas dores..."

"Está me ameaçando?" Parou de enfaixar novamente, voltando a encará-lo. "Olha aqui, se não fosse por mim, você estaria vagando sem rumo por aí. Sem lugar para dormir, sem dinheiro e sem essa porcaria de mordomia que está recebendo."

"Eu sou o princ..." Entreviu o rapaz remexendo-se um pouco.

"Seu planeta explodiu, Vegeta" Interrompeu no mesmo momento em que levantou-se indignada, jogando o braço do saiyajin para longe de si, derrubando a outra atadura no chão. "E ser príncipe de um planeta destruído não tem efeito nenhum aqui no nosso planeta".

Gesticulava, fazendo sinais com a mão que nem ela mesma conseguia entender, apontava para a parede depois para a porta e para si e ele apenas a encarava ainda sério.

"Agora fique quieto e deixe terminar o que já comecei!"

"Eu estou bem, terráquea, meus ferimentos cicatrizam rápido, se você ainda não percebeu", fez menção de se levantar. "Acho que está na hora de cuidar de sua vida e parar de atrapalhar a minha."

"Vai ficar sentado aí até eu acabar de enfaixar esse maldito braço, aí depois você pode fazer o que quiser com o seu treinamento para superar Goku, ou seja lá quem for."

Então este continuou na mesma posição anterior, com a expressão mais rabugenta do que de costume, sem olhar para ela.

"O braço." Bulma pediu com a voz arrastada. E ele estendeu para ela.

"_Só queria entender o porquê de estar tão preocupada com esse cretino."_ E o olhou de esguelha enquanto terminava o curativo em silêncio.

E no fundo também pode sentir que Vegeta fazia a mesma pergunta para si mesmo.

.x.

"Krillin, me leve até lá", o monge olhou para trás aturdido com aquele pedido fora de cogitação. Os olhos azuis dela cobertos pelos seus cabelos também azuis impedira Krillin de encará-la mais a fundo – e Bulma deu Graças a Kami por isso. Trunks, que chorava copiosamente, foi acalentado pelo afago da mãe. "Shii, acalme-se, bebê, a mamãe está aqui. Não tem porque chorar." Sibilou carinhosamente no ouvidinho, passando em seguida o dedo indicador desde a têmpora até a pontinha do nariz do filho, fazendo este apenas fungar e apertar os olhinhos ainda lacrimosos.

"Você ficou doida, Bulma, entrar no meio de uma batalha?"

"A batalha já acabou", afirmou, "eu só quero", engolira em seco para tentar arrumar a mente. "Só quero ir vê-lo. Só isso." Era como se a aceitação de que ele não estaria vivo fizesse dela um ser mais frágil – uma coisa que ela nunca foi - , como se algo agarrasse seu coração, apertando tão dolorosamente que teve dificuldade de respirar. A imagem de Vegeta projetou-se a sua frente e a despistou com um balançar de cabeça.

Krillin soltou o ar devagar virando a cabeça para o lado, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos e voltou a abri-los no momento que voltou a observá-la. Bulma agora erguia a cabeça resignada, mostrando sua expressão, em uma mistura de apreensão e serenidade.

"Temos que ir rápido", encarava de Bulma a Trunks. "E voltar mais rápido do que fomos."

E ela apenas concordou decidida.

.x.

Fez menção de bater na porta. Recuou.

"_Que isso. Que mulher é você agora?" _Pensou. Se recompôs erguendo o narizinho arrebitado. Bateu duas vezes em um movimento rápido.

Não houve resposta.

"Vegeta, abra essa porta.", ordenou batendo mais algumas vezes de maneira desordenada, "Veg..."

"O que quer?" Ele apareceu ao seu lado, de braços cruzados, esperando que ela respondesse. "Anda logo, fale o que quer."

"Eu..." Fez uma pausa procurando algum ponto do rosto dele que não aparentava tanta arrogância. "Quero te dizer uma coisa que faz algumas semanas que estou adiando e acho que você deveria saber também."

Ele passou por ela, abrindo a porta as suas costas. "Entre." Ordenara sem ao menos olhar para seu rosto. Bulma suspirou derrotada entrando de cabeça erguida e retribuíra com o mesmo gesto de indiferença enquanto ele fechava a porta.

O Saiyajin encostou-se na escrivaninha e a encarou, Bulma permanecia de pé com as mãos na cintura esperando alguma reação ou talvez alguma gentileza – como oferecer para que esta sentasse na cama ou em qualquer lugar do aposento -, mas isso não havia sentido, já que viria dele.

"Estou passando por um processo muito primoroso em minha vida e não quero destruí-lo por nada nesse mundo, por isso que demorei um pouco para te dizer", voltou a procurar alguma reação vinda dele e não a achou. Pigarreou colocando a mão na boca. "Sabe, sou ainda uma pessoa jovem e acho que o que está acontecendo comigo agora mudará para melhor minha maneira de agir e pensar como mulher."

Ele ficou mais sério e ela certificou-se de que aquela expressão demonstrava que não estava nem aí para toda aquela ladainha.

"Estou grávida." Disse puramente, esperando que ele ao menos levantasse a sobrancelha ou desse sinal de surpresa.

"Eu sei." E foi só isso que escutou dele.

Bulma piscou diversas vezes tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir. Abriu a boca e fechou-a em seguida, produziu um som engraçado e levantou o dedo indicador para o ar abrindo e fechando a boca outra vez, soltando palavras sem nexo.

"Co-como voc..."

"Senti um ki diferente vindo de você e tinha certeza de que não era seu", a frieza vinda dele mostrou que esse assunto era delicado demais para ser conversado. Bulma mordeu o canto esquerdo do lábio.

"Bem", ela se recompôs, endireitando a postura. "É isso então." E concluiu com uma afirmação objetiva.

E ele apenas assentiu.

O ar ficou pesado, quase a ponto de ser cortado com algum objeto afiado. Vegeta saiu de sua posição inicial, caminhando em passos calmos em sua direção. Desviou a poucos centímetros do local onde estava parada e deslizou devagar a mão direita ao encontro das dela onde um dos dedos tocou no canto de sua palma, quase como num carinho singelo – e acreditava que aquilo não havia sido premeditado. Vegeta passara por ela, olhou de soslaio por cima do ombro e no canto dos lábios projetou um sorriso, abriu a porta e saiu sem dizer nada. Assim como ela, que ficara parada na mesma posição.

.x.

Lá estava ele. Caído. Inerte.

Andou cambaleante até seu corpo ensangüentado.

"_Mesmo morto, você ainda aparenta a mesma cara de poucos amigos._" Pensou consigo mesma ao observar o rosto rude do rapaz. Abaixou-se ao lado dele, sujando os joelhos com sangue, puxou-o até seu colo, retirando algumas pedrinhas presas no sangue seco ao lado dos olhos e acariciou a pele já pálida. Foi até seu ouvido devagar, beijando-o de leve e sorriu sem razão aparente.

"Sabe o que Trunks falou hoje?" Uma lágrima caiu nos cabelos negros dele, "_Papa_", outra gota caiu, misturando-se com o sangue que vinha do corte em sua cabeça. "E essa foi a primeira palavra que ele falou..._Papa_. Não é irônico, Vegeta, já que você nunca deu a devida atenção a ele?"

"Bulma, temos que ir." Alertou Krillin apressado. Mas Bulma não deu ouvidos.

"Nunca deixarei que meu filho seja igual a você, que tenha todo esse seu orgulho", e beijou o canto de sua têmpora. "Não vou perder mais ninguém nessa luta maldita que não sei até quando irá continuar", uma grossa gota escorreu na pele do saiyajin até o encontro dos olhos e Bulma limpou-os com o polegar, abrindo um caminho em seu rosto sujo. "Eu tenho que ir agora." Encarara novamente todos os cantos do rosto dele, fungando com força para diminuir as lágrimas e o puxou mais para si, em um selar de lábios singelos, sujando-se com o sangue dele.

O sangue saiyajin.

.x.

"_Mamãe"_

_O fio de seus pensamentos foi cortado subitamente e virou-se para trás._

_Trunks gaguejou sem graça e evitou olhá-la nos olhos._

"_Eu queria..._Gostaria_", corrigiu a si mesmo estalando os dedos, ansioso, "Gostaria de saber como era meu pai."_

"_Ah, como era seu pai?" Depositou a ferramenta que estava nas mãos em cima da mesa, apanhara um objeto menor fingindo estar entretida com aquilo, girando para certificar-se de que estava bem ajustado. "Certo... Ele fez coisas muito ruins aqui e possivelmente está no inferno destruindo tudo. Ele também tinha suas qualidades, apesar de ser orgulhoso e não tratar ninguém com gentileza." E parou por alguns segundos em sinal de reflexa. "Mas eu já conhecia seu pai"._

_

* * *

_

* A ordem das mortes foi retirada do Filme _O Futuro de Trunks, _portanto o Krillin foi o último ou o penúltimo personagem a morrer, e é por isso que ele está presente na narração. Vegeta foi o segundo e Piccolo o primeiro.

* A situação final aconteceu realmente no anime, porém foi modificada para melhor apreciação da fic.

**Reviews mágicos?** *.*


	6. Fantasmas

**Personagem: **Mirai Trunks

**Gênero: **Drama

**Classificação:** K

**Beta: nenhum.**

**Observações: **Acervo de drabbles e ficlets sobre a Família Briefs. Escrito através de _linhas_.

Agradeço imensamente a Aquarius Chann que me ajudou pra caramba a reunir pesquisas sobre o anime e as características específicas de cada personagem aqui descritos, além de dar sua opinião em cada drabble. Obrigada, xuxu. Também agradeço a Swan por ler e comentar cada cena escrita. Obrigada, as duas, pelos pitacos!

Boa leitura, amados (as)! ;]

**Linha I:** Mundo.

* * *

**Fantasmas**

por F.F. Black

Um floco caiu em seu nariz, olhou para o céu com ar curioso e outro caiu em sua testa fazendo piscar duas vezes consecutivamente. Estendeu a mão desprotegida permitindo que, assim, caíssem outros flocos para observar mais de perto.

_The seasons took all they had come for¹_

Caía uma após a outra, batendo em seus cabelos lilás - ora parando em alguns fios ora escorrendo até seu ombro -, contemplou a cidade em ruínas e sibilou para si que aquele fenômeno não poderia existir mais, já que inferno não há gelo. Não há neve, não há Inverno.

Não há nada.

_It seems so fitting don't you think?¹**_

Cerrou os punhos no mesmo momento que pronunciou algumas palavras de baixo calão olhando para os próprios pés. A pressão da responsabilidade em suas costas e a ausência permanente de Son Gohan o afetara por dentro.

Ajoelhou, sujando seus joelhos com uma quantidade considerável de flocos que agora caíam sem cessar. Gemeu baixinho e socou o chão enquanto duas gotas daquilo que ele tentou evitar caíram.

_Dress the ground in white…And grey¹***_

Voltou a contemplar o céu, com o rosto manchado com suas lágrimas e procurou a razão de tudo aquilo e não as achou.

"Merda... Se pelo menos Son Goku não tivesse morrido, o Mundo teria alguma chance.", Socou com mais força o chão, tremendo.

_I thought the future held a perfect place for us²_

Se pudesse ter mais força, se pudesse ser igual ao que seu pai fora.

"_Vegeta lutou até não ter mais forças para se levantar.", _lembrou das palavras de Gohan em um dos treinamentos enquanto este tomava um gole d'água._ "Seu orgulho não o levaria embora tão facilmente...", _acrescentou sério encarando-o_. "O impressionante é que você herdou isso dele."_

"_O orgulho?"_

"_Não...", _e encarou a praia deserta como se aquele, assim como todos os outros, fosse o ultimo dia que veria aquela paisagem._ "Sua força."_

_I now stand broken and alone__ Just a shadow²**_

_of what I was meant to be_

O chão fez-se branco, o Sol aquecia pouco, a neve descia mais rapidamente.

Levantou decidido, enxugou seu rosto e olhos com as costas da mão e seu pensamento voou além da cidade que, em parte, ainda ardia em chamas.

Semicerrou os dentes concentrando toda sua força. E do lilás dos cabelos transformaram-se em amarelos e dos azuis que eram seus olhos, mudou-se para verde.

_Does anybody feel__ the way I do?²***_

_Or am I alone__ in this hall of dreams?_

Son Gohan acreditou nele assim como Bulma - onde sempre soube que uma parte de Vegeta corria dentro do corpo de seu único filho, porém tomando cuidado para que esse sentimento saiyajin não aflorasse tão intensamente.

"Malditos. Maldito andróides", sussurrou.

* * *

¹ As estações levaram tudo pelo que vieram (Beloved –VNV Nation)

¹** Parece tão apropriado, não acha? (beloved – VNV Nation)

¹*** Vestindo o chão de branco e cinza (Beloved – VNV Nation)

² Eu pensei que o futuro tinha garantido um lugar perfeito para nós (Holding On –VNV Nation)

²** Agora estou quebrado e sozinho. Somente uma sombra do que eu estava destinado a ser. (Holding On –VNV Nation)

²*** Ninguém se sente da forma como eu me sinto? Ou eu estou sozinho nesse salão de sonhos? (Holding On - VNV Nation)


End file.
